Jonathon and Stafford
Plot Hank puffed into the Steamworks with a train of paint. He looked surprised as he noticed an electric Diesel on a wellwagon. "Who in tarnation is this?' he asked. The electric engine looked down. "I'm Jonathon." "Why aren't you at the Dieselworks?" Hank quizzed. Before Jonathon could answer, Kevin raced up. "It's because Den and Dart are on the Peel Godred line." he explained, "Personally, I don't think it'd be a good idea to expose him to other mean Diesels in his first few days." Hank puffed past Jonathon and went over to Victor. "Here's the orange paint for Billy, like you wanted." Victor grinned. "Thank you, amigo." Hank then looked back at Jonathon. "Where's he going?" "To Killdane." explained Victor. "Does he have anybody to take the little fella to his new home?" Hank asked. Victor frowned. "Not at the moment, why?" "Can I take him? I don't have any more trains for a while." Victor agreed, and soon, Hank was coupled up to the wellwagon. "I'll take good care of him! Off to Killdane we go!" Hank puffed along the line with Jonathon. "So what type of engine are you?" Jonathon stammered. "U-uh, I'm an original design." "Well, that's mighty fine." said Hank. Jonathon sighed, and the rest of the journey was quiet. Soon they reached Killdane. Bear was there with Rocky. "I'm the one who's going to go back to the Main Line." he grinned, "Isn't that great?" "Ya, I hear everybody missed you." agreed Hank, "Rocky here's going to put you on your rails." he said to Jonathon. Jonathon looked at Rocky, a bit worried. "Uh, ok..." "Here we go." called Rocky as the cables are fastened. "Oh, oh..." groaned Jonathon and he grew a bit dizzy. He just now realized he had a fear of heights. "Aaah! Put me down! Put me down!" Den and Dart arrived with a long train of aluminum. "Well, well, who's afraid of heights here?" teased Den. "What he means is, we find it stupid that you're afraid of heights!" Jonathon landed on the rails. Stafford was cross. "That isn't nice, you two!" "Whatever." said Den. "What 'e means is, we don't really care." Jonathon felt very silly. "Oh, sorry. I just seemed to get dizzy, felt a bit light on my wheels." "Sorry if I lifted you up to high," apologized Rocky. "It's not your fault." said Jonathon, then he looked to Stafford. "What do I do now?" "You pull passengers." explained Stafford. "Oh... real people?" Den and Dart laughed. "Of course real people!" chortled Den. Jonathon was embarrassed. "Ignore them. Just go to Peel Godred and pick up some passengers there." said Stafford and he raced away to shunt. Hank puffed away with Rocky. Now it was just Jonathon, Den, and Dart. "Goodbye," said Jonathon sourly. "Wait!" cried Den. "What he means is, you're supposed to go to Kirk Machan instead." "Oh... thanks." and Jonathon oiled away. Den giggled. "He's going to be in trouble soon." "You're so right Dart." Jonathon rolled along the rails, taking in the scenery. "I suppose it's pretty here." he said to himself. It was lightly snowing, and Jonathon arrived at Kirk Machan. "Hello?" he asked, "Where are you, passengers?" He looked around but couldn't see any people anywhere. "Where are they?" he asked. The driver shrugged. Just then a voice spoke. "What in the blazes are you doing here?" Jonathon jumped and saw purple engines in a shed nearby. "Oh. Goodness, you gave me a fright." "Sorry about that." apologized the engine, "I'm Ernest." "I'm Jonathon. I'm new and... an original design." he sighed of embarrassment. Ernest was puzzled. "That does explain why you're here, but..." "But, I do think you should go to Peel Godred." spoke up Culdee. "Who are you?" "Culdee, but that doesn't matter " "I think you left your passengers behind or something." suggested Wilfred. Jonathon felt silly again. "But those two Diesels, Den and Dart I think they were, told me to come here!" "They're stupid idiots sometimes," fumed Patrick. "Patrick!" said Ernest. "Well, it's true." "Actually they can be stupid sometimes. Well, Den anyway." said Wilfred. "Oh, so they tricked me!" huffed Jonathon and he scurried away. At Peel Godred, Stafford was waiting with the coaches. "Where in the blazes is he?" he scowled. Jonathon arrived, worried. "Sorry Stafford, it's just-" "Why did you go to Kirk Machan? The stationmaster saw everything!" Jonathon gulped. "I really am sorry! But Den and Dart tricked me!" Stafford groaned. "We'll deal with them later. Now hurry up!" Jonathon hurried away with his passengers, still shaken. At Killdane, Henry was waiting impatiently. "Where is that new engine?" he fumed. "Patience ol' boy." warned his driver. "Pah!" Jonathon panted in. "Sorry, I-" "Where the heck were you?" cried Henry, "I've been waiting for at least fifteen minutes!" Jonathan sighed. "Den and Dart played a trick on me. I'm sorry, number three." "My name is Henry, and please, make time a concept in your head! The Fat Controller may reprimand you!" and Henry chuffed away, still cross. Den and Dart were in a siding, and had heard everything. "That joke went well," grinned Den. "I know," said Dart, "Lets try something new next." That night, Jonathon felt very sad. "I'm sorry I let you down." he said sadly. "Oh, it's alright, accidents happen. I'm sorry for getting so cross. I suppose a hint of homesickness came over me." said Stafford sympathetically. Den rolled his eyes. "This again? I thought we cured it!" Stafford ignored Den. "So Jonathon, how was your day besides that?" But Jonathon was so tired that he fell right asleep. The next morning, the Fat Controller came to visit the branch line. "Now Jonathon, I understand yesterday was a bit rough." Jonathon looked down to his buffers. "Yes sir..." "But I know it wasn't really your fault." "Really sir? Thank goodness! Nobody else believed me!" The Fat Controller chuckled. "Yes indeed. He then turned to Den and Dart. "Alright, I know it was you two," the Fat Controller said sternly, "And I know how to deal with you." "What? But sir!" said Den. "What he-" "I don't care what you mean, you are staying in the shed on Christmas!" Den and Dart gasped in surprise. "What utter rubbish!" cried Dart. "Indeed." agreed Den. But the Fat Controller had already turned away. Later that day, Den and Dart were shunting in the yard while Stafford had to do both of their jobs. Stafford picked up a train of cloth to take to Tidmouth. "This is completely tiring!" panted Stafford as he raced along with the long train, "I'm not built for this sort of thing!" His driver was concerned as well. "You sure you can do it?" he asked. "I hope so driver." Stafford became quiet as he took the scenery in. "Driver, I get the feeling my battery-" Suddenly with a splutter, Stafford came to a complete stop. "What the?! Oh that's just jolly!" cried Stafford. The driver sighed and telephoned for help. Ar Killdane, Jonathon was dropping off some passengers. "Sorry if I bumped you," he said quickly, "I didn't mean it." "Do you have to keep apologizing all the time?" grumbled Dart. "Oh, shut it." said the foreman. Just then the call came. "Uh... huh. Ok. Sure. Whatever. Bye." The foreman hung up and walked over to Jonathon. "Leave these passengers here, Bertie can take them. You need to rescue Stafford." "Who's Bertie?" asked Jonathon. "Me." said a red bus in the parking lot, "Now go, Stafford needs help." "U-u-uh, of course!" and Jonathon whirred away. "I hope Stafford is alright..." Meanwhile, Stafford was still stranded on the line. Engines passed by, most not paying attention. Charlie was on his way to the shunting yards when he noticed Stafford. "Hello there Stafford! What's wrong?" Stafford looked annoyed. "I'll tell you ''what's wrong! Me running out of battery and could be hit by the Express!" Charlie giggled. "Ha ha, that's funny!" "No it isn't!" Charlie laughed. "Of course it is!" "You have the worst sense of humor ever..." muttered Stafford. Charlie giggled away as Stafford rolled his eyes. Just then Jonathon arrived. "Are you alright Stafford?" Stafford groaned and Jonathon was coupled up. "Come on, lets get you to the recharging station at Knapford." "What? That's still there?!" "Yeah. I think so anyway." said Jonathon. So Jonathon pulled Stafford all the way to Knapford. The Fat Controller was waiting by the recharging station. "Well done Jonathon, you certainly are a Really Useful Engine!" "Really sir? Even after yesterday?" "Yes, of course," smiled the Fat Controller, "You worked hard after that little incident. Welcome to my railway." "Yes Jonathon, welcome." grinned Stafford. Jonathon felt very happy indeed. Characters * Henry * Bear * Hank * Charlie * Den * Dart * Stafford * Jonathon * Victor * Ernest * Culdee * Wilfred * Patrick * Rocky * Bertie * Kevin * The Fat Controller * Pip and Emma ''(cameo) * Caitlin (cameo) * Dave (cameo) * Billy (mentioned) Trivia * This episode makes fun of Charlie. Category:Sodor Adventures